


A Skewed Universe

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's not sure what to make of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skewed Universe

Rodney loves the way John pulls his knees to his chest and waits for Rodney to fuck him, loves the way he watches and waits with that expectant little smile. So happy, as if Rodney is about to give him the best present ever. Rodney is more than happy to oblige, more than happy to shove his cock right up John's ass. It's always so smooth and easy going in, there's no resistance, John is always open to him, open and eager and on the inside he's hot and slippery and tight. He slings his legs over Rodney's shoulders and sighs with pure delight, and when Rodney bites his nipples he moans so loud that Rodney is sure that Ford, who sleeps the bedroom down the hall, hears them and knows exactly what they are doing. The only way to keep John quiet is to kiss him, to swallow up the moans so that they don't go sneaking down the hallway but directly into Rodney instead.

Rodney loves the way John squirms and writhes around his cock, loves the way he gets hot and crazy, shoving his tongue down Rodney's throat, pulling at Rodney's arms, arching up against him while telling him that it's good, so good, just like that, oh yes. Rodney ends up having to hold his hips steady so that he can fuck him hard, really hard. It gives him a chance to watch John jerk himself off, which he does with gusto, going at with both hands. John gets quiet when he's close to coming, with only a small noise here and there, and a grimace on his face as if he's trying to calculate pi to the last digit. When he comes he's actually very quiet, but his body isn't. It's almost more than Rodney can bear, the muscles clenching his cock, fingers digging into his biceps, the look of wonder on John's face. Rodney tries to hang on, he tries to think of wormhole physics and lemons but he isn't strong enough to resist, he always comes within seconds of John.

Afterward, John doesn't let him go. Rodney has to stay there, between his legs, with John's ass in his lap as they shiver through the aftershocks. Rodney has to stay inside as long as possible while John lies there with arms flung out and come pooled on his stomach. Eventually Rodney's cock slips out, and John always looks regretful and a little hurt. And then he still doesn't let Rodney go, even though Rodney has work to do. Rodney has analyses running that need to be monitored, he has data to gather, reports to review, but John insists it can wait until tomorrow. He makes Rodney lay with him. On top of him, actually. He talks to Rodney and licks him and kisses him sweetly.

Rodney always ends up telling John something that he never meant to, and almost always, at some point, Rodney ends up laughing with John over something stupid that just shouldn't be funny at all.

After John falls asleep, Rodney always thinks about leaving, but never does.


End file.
